


Shake It Off

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Law & Order: SVU: Any/Olivia - Hurt/Comfort" for Drabbletag @ Femslash100</p><p>There are no prizes at all for guessing the inspiration for the title and the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Off

It was late.

Way too late. But sleep was beyond Olivia. Sitting on the sofa in the dark she stared into no where.

The bedroom door opened, letting some light into the living room.

Olivia didn't react, even when Alex sat next to her.

"It was tough."

Olivia stayed still.

"You couldn't have known that she would..."

"It's sometimes like the world is just full of players and hate, and it just breaks my heart," Olivia's voice trembled but she refused to let herself cry.

"You can't let the liars and the dirty cheats in the world break you down. You're stronger than that. You're stronger than anyone I know."

"So I just shake it off and carry on? Like it's nothing."

"No," Alex entwined her fingers with Olivia's. "You shake it off because it means everything."

Olivia squeezed Alex's hand and moved to rest her head on her shoulder.


End file.
